


The Horror, Oh The Horror

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new semester and a new English teacher for the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror, Oh The Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo Prompt: AU: Alt Profession. We don't actually know what Peter's profession is/was beside creeper, so I hope this works. Oh, and I mock Twilight, a book I simply could not get through (and I am NOT picky). Blood & Chocolate is an actual award winner.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Lydia's gaping in horror. Scott looks like he might either puke or wolf out. Kira is confused.

Stiles says it again, voice flat and hard.

"Did you say something, Mr...Stilinski is it?"

Turning red, but with frustrated disbelief not embarrassment, Stiles gurgles.

One hip perched on the corner of his desk, class roster in his hand, Peter gives his first English class of the day a benign smile. "No? Okay, where was I. Oh, yes, I'm Mr. Hale and I hope to last longer than your most recent English teacher." There are a few chuckles from the students.

"Die, die, die, die," Stiles mutters, too low for anyone but a werewolf to hear.

Peter just ignores him and hands the first student in each row a stack of books. "As this is modern American literature I thought we'd go truly modern and not middle of the last century, and, we're also going to try something new. We'll read two books of the same genre together, one poorly written and one well written. I'll be interested to see if you can figure out which is which. We'll deconstruct the books, analyze the characters and motifs, and compare and contrast the two."

With a trembling hand, Stiles takes the first book and his mouth drops open. Around the room, students are commenting, some excited, some disgusted. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Now, now, Mr. Stilinski, it may not be a classic but it is a bestseller. I'm intrigued as to your opinions on why."

"Because most teenagers will read any tripe if it has cute vampires and werewolves in it," Lydia snarls as she slams the book face down on her desk.

"I liked it," Kira admits with a shrug.

"I am aware that many of you have read 'Twilight', but this time I want you to read it with a critical eye. And here is the second book, perhaps not as widely known."

Stiles just shakes his head in disgust as the second book arrives. 'Blood & Chocolate'. He hasn't read it but has seen the movie.

"And, no, you can't get away with just watching the movie adaptations of either of them."

"Are we supposed to find some great truth in these?" Stiles asks facetiously, though a tiny part of him wants to applaud Peter's nerve for being a werewolf teaching fiction about werewolves.

"They're fiction, Mr. Stilinski. Don't tell me you belief in werewolves."

"Die, die, die, die."

Dissolving into helpless laughter, Scott buries his face in his arms crossed on his desk.

"May I ask your credentials to teach this course, Mr. Hale?" Lydia asks, both sweetness and the promise of murder dripping from her lips.

"I have a B.S. in education from the University of Michigan along with a minor in American literature. While teaching in a private high school in San Francisco I received my Masters in English from Stanford. My thesis was on the growing preponderance of the supernatural in young adult literature."

She scowls at him.

"Now, first assignment for tomorrow, read the first two chapters of each book and make notes on the motifs in common as well as characteristics of the lead females. Now, you will notice that the genres are slightly different in that one novel has the focus on vampires with a side of werewolves while the other is purely about werewolves, but in 'Twilight' we'll be focusing more on the lead female character's interactions with the wolves than the vampires. Do not disregard the vampires, though. I'm looking forward to your views about the sparkling."

Really, Peter, die, die, die, die.

Stiles thunks his head down on his desk. This semester is going to suck.

Unless Lydia sets their new teacher on fire with her brilliant brain. That would be entertaining.

End


End file.
